


The Riches (Obikin AU)—Old version

by Obikin_Trash



Category: Obikin - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikin_Trash/pseuds/Obikin_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker isn't the richest person ever, neither is his family. To help his mom bring in some extra money he decides to mow lawns. His one regular is an older woman named Mrs. Kenobi, a wealthy lady with a pretty hot grandson. *warning* In the process of being rewritten. As a result, some chapters will not lead up to the following ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker isn't the richest person ever, neither is his family. To help his mom bring in some extra money he decides to mow lawns. His one regular is an older woman named Mrs. Kenobi, a wealthy lady with a pretty hot grandson. *warning* In the process of being rewritten. As a result, some chapters will not lead up to the following ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* This work will contain some homophobic, racism and/or ableist slurs. I do not promote the use of these slurs they are only used to emphasize the homophobia/racism/ableism of certain characters. If this may trigger you I suggest not reading this.

1

Walking to Mrs. Kenobi’s house wasn’t anything like walking to school, work or anything really, it was…different. I don’t know how to explain it but it was kind of like moving or taking a vacation to a completely different part of the world, something I’d only experienced once before when I moved from Phoenix to Janesville. Phoenix was dry, hot, populated, consisted of a middle class, and generally had limited vegetation. Janesville was the complete opposite. Janesville was humid, consisted of mild temperatures, held barely a thousand people, had no middle class whatsoever, and had enough vegetation for all of America.  
In Janesville, your wealth determined your social status, the more money you had the more popular you were. The town was even set up to prove it. All the lower-class citizens lived on the east side of town, all the higher-class citizens lived on the west side of town and all the community buildings, such as the schools, were in the middle. I lived in the east side with my mom.  
My mom said she never knew who my father was. Her wealthy family kicked her out once they found out she was pregnant with me, leaving her a single mother with a crappy job and no high school diploma. Nevertheless, she always kept an upbeat attitude.  
To reach Mrs. Kenobi’s house I had to walk from the east side of town to the west. In a big town, this probably would’ve taken a long time, but since Janesville was so small it only took about fifteen minutes. I liked watching the shacks of houses turn into extravagant mansions. I can’t say why I enjoyed this because I honestly didn't know.  
Mrs. Kenobi lived on the far side of the west end, where the richest of the rich lived. This meant that Mrs. Kenobi had a big house with an even bigger lawn, which I would have to mow and tend to. Despite all the work, it was worth it, especially since Mrs. Kenobi didn’t hold back on the paycheck.  
Mrs. Kenobi did a great deal for my mom and I. Her letting me mow her lawn brought in a lot of money that went towards our groceries, rent, mortgage and hopefully my college tuition. Regardless, whenever I mowed her lawn I got…uncomfortable. She’d call me in several times a week, causing her grass to burn due to its short length, and every time she’d get her butler to make her a lemonade (with a hint of vodka) while sitting on a lawn chair in her long driveway watching me work. Often times it’d get too hot for me to function causing me to have to remove clothing, this is when she’d ask for a refill, sometimes from her butler sometimes from me, but what could I do? She practically paid my rent.  
Mrs. Kenobi’s house, if you could even call it that, had five floors, including a basement. It was ten thousand square feet, which was completely ridiculous. What would a single lady do with ten thousand square feet? It was built with a bunch of columns, making it look more like frat house more than anything. It also had ten bedrooms (don’t ask me how I know that, it’s rather traumatizing). As I approached, Mrs. Kenobi came out of her gigantic front doors.  
“Anakin! I’m so glad you’re here. The past two weeks have been terrible; I might have to get you to give me a massage before you start on the lawn.”  
Two weeks ago, I told Mrs. Kenobi I was going on vacation. A complete lie. Truth be told, I needed a break from her constant, flirtatious nagging. This resulted in me not leaving the house for two weeks and spending up all my vacation days for my job at Watto’s, the town’s corner store.  
“Hey, Mrs. Kenobi,” I responded with gritted teach.  
Mrs. Kenobi grabbed my hand and led me to her lawn chair. Once she called Isaac, her butler, and told him to get her a lemonade, she sat on her chair and ordered me to start massaging. Just at that moment, Mr. Claudel from across the street came out of his mansion, gave us a funny look, got into his car and drove away. This wasn’t a rare occurrence.  
“Oh Anakin, I missed you so much while you were gone! The lawn was driving me insane!” Mrs. Kenobi said as she took a sip of her alcoholic lemonade.  
The lawn looked fine. In fact, it looked better than usual.  
“Did you hear that Martha and her husband are getting a divorce?” Mrs. Kenobi continued, “I don’t know what she’ll do. All she does is stay at home and spends her husband’s money. Plus, it’s not like there’s any more jobs in Janesville since they're being taken by the immigrants and the homeless! It’s embarrassing. It’s like good, honest, Cristian people can’t make a decent living anymore!”  
Mrs. Kenobi liked her fair share of gossip and racism.  
“Did you hear about Sherman? Vinnie and Derek Schmitz’s son? He’s gay. He’s been sleeping with that Boyer boy behind the bleachers for months! Not like I’m surprised. My grandson’s friends told me when they came over earlier. It’s like that Kitster boy all over again. Of course, we never found out who he was sleeping with, but look where that got him. That fag had it coming--Ow! Anakin, are you okay? You tensed up for a second.”  
Did I mention homophobia? She really liked her homophobia, the whole town did.  
“I’m fine ma’am,” I responded with a forced smile. She flipped her hair and sat up.  
“Well, that’s good enough for today. Thank you, Anakin. You can get started on the lawn, the mower’s in the shed as usual. While you get ready I’ll grab some more lemonade.”  
The shed was located at the very back of the backyard, where it connected to the forest. Janesville was a very forested area and if you happened to go in too deep you’d definitely get lost. It took me a while to get the mower out of the shed, it was really crammed in there, but once I did it was easy to get it to the front so I could start on the front of the house before moving to the more complicated back.  
Not even thirty minutes into working on the lawn I started to get hot. I looked at Mrs. Kenobi. She was sipping on her third lemonade and reading a magazine (probably cougar’s monthly) while looking up occasionally. I didn’t want to take my shirt off but I was dying and it would really cool me off. Sighing, I decided to remove my shirt and stuff it in my back pocket. Mrs. Kenobi nearly spilled her lemonade.  
I kept mowing and Mrs. Kenobi kept up with her routine. I was almost done with the front of the house when a fancy looking car pulled into the driveway. A man and a woman came out, they looked like they were married. It also looked like they were fighting. A disinterested looking boy on his phone came out of the backseat, he was kind of cute. I stopped the lawn mower. Mrs. Kenobi got off her lawn chair.  
“Chad! Victoria! How are you?” Mrs. Kenobi said, she looked anxious.  
“Hi Mom,” the older man called, I assumed he was Chad. “We’re fine.” (They obviously weren’t. From the looks of it their marriage was in serious jeopardy).  
Chad looked up at me, then down to my bare chest and acknowledged me with a nod. I waved, Mrs. Kenobi noticed.  
“Anakin, come over here. I’ll introduce you,” Mrs. Kenobi called nervously. (I think this was the first time she was being self-conscious about hiring me).  
I awkwardly walked over to the driveway.  
“Anakin,” Mrs. Kenobi said as I approached. “This is my son Chad,” she pointed to the older guy who nodded at me. “His wife Victoria,” She pointed to the woman. “And their son Ben,” she pointed at the disinterested cute guy on his phone. “Ben,” she called again when he didn’t acknowledge me. “Ben,” she called as she grabbed the guy’s phone out of his hands and threw it across the driveway. “They just moved here from Washington”.  
“Hey!” Ben protested and went to go retrieve the remnants of his phone, but Mrs. Kenobi stopped him. It was useless anyways, the phone was in pieces. Mrs. Kenobi looked at him like she expected him to do something. Ben gave her a dirty look and shrugged.  
“I apologize for my grandson,” Mrs. Kenobi said. “Chad, Victoria, come inside. I’ll have Isaac make you some refreshments. Ben, I want you to stay here and apologize to Anakin until he forgives you.”  
Ben gave me a dirty look. Mrs. Kenobi, Chad and Victoria went inside. Once they were gone for sure, Ben pulled out another phone from his pocket and started texting.  
“So…I’m Anakin” I held out my hand.  
“What do you want? Don’t expect me to apologize for nothing,” Ben said without looking up from his texts. Well I mean he stared at my now embarrassing bare chest and then didn’t look up from his texts. I dropped my hand.  
“Okay…I guess I’ll just pack up and leave then…” I went to pack up the mower. I don’t think Mrs. Kenobi would want me mowing her lawn with company over anyways. I would come back tomorrow and finish it. Besides, my shift at Watto’s started soon. Just as I was leaving Ben spoke up.  
“Are you sleeping with my grandmother?”  
I nearly tripped. I could feel my face heating up.  
“N—No. I’m not dating Mrs. Kenobi.” Flustered, I walked home as fast as I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I actually rewrote something wow look at me! (Also long time no see. Sorry about that). I hope you guys understand why I wanted to rewrite this (personally, I think my writing has improved significantly since I last wrote this and I wanted to develop the plot and characters differently). I hope you enjoyed this rewritten version of this chapter and thanks for sticking with me or if you're new thanks for joining me. Please give kudos and leave a comment!  
> Song of the chapter is Private School by the Arkells cause I need to promote a badass Canadian band (yo at my fellow Canadian readers out there) and because I think it suits the general theme.  
> *warning this chapter may not lead up to chapter 2*  
> Also sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I will try to make future chapters longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin works his shift at Watto's with his friend Ashla. There he encounters Nick and Ben, who torment him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* This chapter may not lead up to the next one

Ben’s question left me embarrassed and slightly angry, but I didn’t have time to dwell on it. My shift at Watto’s was starting soon and I had to start making my way over. Watto’s was set up in between the east and west side of town, connecting the rich community with the poor. The area was also where all the schools were set up.   
Watto’s was the only gas station and convenience store in town, so it got a lot of customers, however, there were only about two to three people working at a time. When I first started working there, I usually worked a shift with my friend Kitster. It was pretty fun until Kitster…never mind. Anyways, now I work a shift with a fourteen-year-old girl named Ashla. She’s nice, she’s just inexperienced. Once she gave a customer one hundred dollars in change instead of ten dollars. Not that I can blame her, I had many misfortunes when I first started working at Watto’s such as “accidentally” punching a costumer in the face, which I’m surprised didn’t get me fired. Anyhow, since Watto’s was in the middle of Janesville so I didn’t have to walk back to the east side of town, but this also meant I wouldn’t see my mom until the late evening.   
As I approached Watto’s I realized the gutter had fallen off the roof for the third time that month and the roof that Watto promised to replace for the past couple months was still there. Typical. Did I mention that Watto hardly showed up for work?   
As I opened the front door to the dingy store, the shop keeper’s bell rang and Ashla greeted me excitedly.   
“Guess who went on a date with Kaeden last night?” Ashla squealed.   
Ashla had been crushing on Kaeden, a girl in her English class last year, for a while now. It’s all she ever talks about. I keep telling her she ought to be careful in this town since admitting homosexual feelings could get you killed, it’s happened before. Ashla and I came out to each other last year when she admitted that she had feelings for Kaeden. At first I was worried she would spill my secret, but she’s kept it and honestly, it’s nice having someone to talk to.   
“Ashla—” I started.   
“I know, I know. You want me to be careful. Don’t worry I’ve got everything under control. Everyone thinks we’re friends. Just let me be excited for a second okay? Anyways, I took Kaeden to that place you showed me in the woods, you know with the small pond thing? Well, she loved it and then we kissed and it was so amazing. I still can’t believe it actually happened.”   
Thankfully, there were no customers in the store to hear all about Ashla’s date.  
“Anyways,” Ashla continued, “I need to restock the toilet paper in aisle four. Right before you got here an old lady bought all the stuff we had on display. Can you take cash duty?”   
I nodded and Ashla went to the stock room to get some toilet paper.   
I hate cash duty; you have to deal with customers. Just as that thought went through my head the shop keeper’s bell rang signaling customers arriving.   
“Welcome to Watto’s. How can I help you today?” I said in monotone without looking up from the cash register.   
“Yes actually. Could you direct me to the trash cans? Oh, wait, they’re right here.”   
I felt a finger poke into my chest and I froze. I recognized that voice. It belonged to Nick, who’s hated me ever since I stood up for my friend Kitster in sixth grade. Nick was tormenting him, something he did regularly. Nick offered me a spot in his “clique” and I refused, standing up to him instead. That really upset him and he’s hated me ever since. Did I mention he also knows my biggest secret and loves tormenting and blackmailing me with it?   
Slowly, I look up and find same old Nick, accompanied by Ben and three girls I’d never talked to. All three girls were all over Ben, who looked very uncomfortable.   
“What do you want, Nick?” I tried to keep a steady voice.   
Nick took a packet of twizzlers off the counter and began eating them very obnoxiously.   
“You better be paying for those,” I pointed out.   
“What happens if I don’t? Do you have to pay for it? Oh…that’s right, you can’t. After all, you’re just a homeless fag whose mama can’t do shit,” Nick grinned while he threw his bad of twizzlers in my face.   
Remember when I said I almost got fired for punching a customer? Well, it’s pretty easy to guess who I punched.   
“Hey, Anakin, do you know where the toilet paper is I can’t find any—oh.” Ashla came out of the stock room and into Nick’s view. Ashla knew all about Nick’s torments since he came here often just for the sake of annoying me.   
“Nick,” Ashla said confidently, “I think it’s time you leave.”   
Nick knocked down a fruit display.   
“We were just about to leave anyways,” Nick said. “Come on, guys.”  
The girls followed Nick out of the store, Ben stayed and shot me a confused look. I looked away.   
He left. 

***

It was almost the end of my shift when my best friend, Padmé entered the store. Padmé’s a rich, but she’s not like the other riches; she doesn’t flaunt her wealth. She bought normal clothes, she owned a normal car and she didn’t buy anything that wasn’t necessary. That’s what I liked about her.   
Since Padmé owned a car, she drove me everywhere I needed to go (minus Mrs. Kenobi’s place). Usually Padmé drove me to work but since I had to cut Mrs. Kenobi’s lawn I told her not to bother. Padmé smiled at me as she walked into the store.   
“Guess what?” she asked as she walked up to the cash register.   
“What?” I replied as I watched her open a pack of sour patch kids. She popped one in her mouth.   
“I broke up with Nick today.”  
Did I forget to mention that my best friend and Nick were dating?   
“Maybe that’s why he was so salty today,” I said as I stole one of Padmé’s gummies. “Anyways, my shift’s over so we should probably get going.”   
After locking up the register, I grabbed my coat from the staff room and made sure Padmé and I were the only ones left in the store. Ashla’s shift usually ended about an hour before mine so she was long gone by the time I had to lock up. Padmé and I exited Watto’s and she started her car while I locked the front entrance.   
“We all set?” Padmé asked.   
Shivering, I nodded. Janesville got cold at night and my sweatshirt was doing nothing to protect me from the cool, almost-fall air. Thankfully, Padmé’s car was nice and warm, as it always was. Padmé shifted the gears of the car into reverse and she backed out of Watto’s onto Janesville’s main road. The town’s lack of streetlights made it look slightly creepy at night. Padmé’s headlights were the only source of light other than Watto’s sign which was slowly fading behind us.   
“So what did Nick do?” Padmé asked as she made a right turn.   
“Oh, you know the usual,” I started. “Came into the store, called me a ‘a homeless fag whose mamma can’t do shit’ then he vandalized some stuff and left.”   
Padmé shot me a quick apologetic look before looking back to the road.   
“Ani, you know none of that’s true,” She comforted. I looked away.   
“Well, one of them was,” I muttered under my breath. Padmé pulled up to my shack of a house.   
“What was that?” she said as she looked over at me.   
“Nothing. Anyways, have you met the new kid, Ben? He’s Mrs. Kenobi’s grandson, I met him this morning, but I’m not sure how long he’s been here. He’s kind of rude, but that’s not the point. He was with Nick when he came to torment me, the girls were all over him. I don’t get it, he’s here for who knows how long and everyone loves him?”   
Padmé leaned forward and smiled.   
“Not everyone loves him,” she replied and looked down at what suspiciously seemed like my lips. She kept leaning towards me. Oh, god, I need to do something.   
“Well I should probably go. I’ll see you soon.” I said quickly and exited the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! long time no see whoops. I had finals for a couple weeks so I didn't have much time to write but I'm all done so I have a little break. Anyways, I might be a little slow with the updates because of school and I still need to finish the plan for the story. (I have it planned till chapter 5 but I think it's gonna be a lot longer than that ). Thank you for reading and please leave me some kudos and comments which may encourage me to stop procrastinating and actually write lol. I hope to have the update for chapter three up around the end of February/beginning of March but idk it might be sooner it might be later.   
> Song of the chapter: Drive it like you stole it by sing street because I have gonna re-obsessed with that movie ever since it was nominated for a golden globe. (It's actually so good the soundtrack is lit y'all should check it out)   
> link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuWTcmjnEGY  
> Also if you want some obikin modern AU recommendations I just started Coda by lilyconrad which is a ballet AU it's so good omg here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9054601/chapters/20599183


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi and Anakin go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is REALLY short but I felt like I had to update. I've been really busy so I haven't had the chance to write. I think I'll be able to update next week or later this weekend but if not i might not follow my update every two weeks thing. I have to work all spring break as I'm going to Hawaii during my aunt's spring break and missing a lot of school. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me feedback in the comments! (or if you spot any errors)

Driving in one of the riches’ cars was pretty weird. People on the streets kept looking at us, especially in my neighbourhood, where the sight of a car that isn’t falling apart is a rare occasion. 

The store where we’re getting school supplies is one that I’m not familiar with, must be one that the riches shop at. 

Obi and I walk into the store to find chaos. There are children crying, children screaming, children everywhere. God, I hate children. All they do is take, take, take, take, take. 

I’ve never been around this many children in all my life. 

I look at Obi in panic, hoping he’ll know what to do in this war zone of screaming fetuses. Obi notices my panicked expression and laughs at me.

“Well,” he starts,”aren’t you going to get your school supplies?” He ends his question with a sly grin. 

He isn’t going to help me? Wasn’t that the whole point of him coming? I’ve never been to a store like this in all my life, I usually just get everything I need from the thrift store near my house. 

“I’ve…um…never been to a store like this,” I try to explain.

Obi looks at me in confusion. 

“What do you mean you’ve never been to a store like this?” 

“I usually get all my stuff from thrift stores,” I explain further, “I don’t really know how this works”

Obi laughs again, it’s a sweet and pleasant sound, even though he’s laughing at me.

“Why are you laughing?” I ask him while an unpleasant woman bumps into me. 

“Well,” he starts,”You’re always complaining about how much you despise rich people and now I’m seeing you surrounded by them and you look completely panicked! It’s like you’re scared of them” 

I slap his arm. Rich people do not scare me. 

“Rich people don’t scare me!” I protest,”I’ll let you know my best friend is one of the richest people in the whole state! She’s a very pleasant person…unlike you” 

I was referring to Padmé, of course. She’s been my best friend ever since I can remember. Her parents practically run the entire state, very powerful. 

Obi scoffs. 

“Whatever, let’s just get your damn school supplies, Ani,” He grimaces at the nickname.   
Obi leads me down an aisle filled with notebooks and binders. He tells me to pick out four of each, I do so. 

Next, we go down an aisle filled with pens and pencils, I quickly pick out what I need. 

Obi and I continue picking out supplies, some for me, some for him. Once we’re done I turn to him. 

“I bet you can’t beat me to cash register,” I smirk at him.

I’ve always been pretty competitive. Obi smiles at me. 

“Are you challenging me…what’s your last name?” He asks. 

“Skywalker,” I tell him.

“Okay…Skywalker,” he tests the name on his tongue, “I accept your challenge!” 

We smile at each other and bolt down the aisles. For a rich, Obi is a pretty fast runner. While running, I nearly knock over about three suburban moms and ninety small children. 

I reach the cash register a millisecond before Obi, almost knocking the next person in line in the process. 

Obi turns to me panting. 

“Okay Skywalker, you’re pretty damn fast,” He tells me.

Wait…was that a complement? From Obi? I’m shocked. 

We pay for our supplies and head back into the parking lot towards our car. Obi turns to me with a smirk and tosses me something. They’re keys. 

“You’re driving,” he says, not giving me a choice. 

“Um, I don’t know how to drive, I don’t even have a learner’s permit,” I inform him, hoping to change his mind. 

He just continues smirking. 

“Oh, I know”

***

Driving a car is a lot harder than it seems. I try my best but my actions are jerky and rough. Obi looks like he’s about throw up. 

“Okay, this was a bad idea, we’re switching,” He says. 

We hear sirens in the background. A cop car is right behind us, the police probably realized that I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing.

“Shit,” Obi repeats, “Pull over,” 

I do so to the best of my capabilities. 

“Don’t say anything, I’ll take care of it,” 

I nod to his request. 

I can see the cop come out of his car. He’s a middle-age man with salt and pepper hair and he looks pissed. When he gets closer I roll down the window. 

“License and registration please,” The cop says. 

I start to panic. Obi speaks up.

“I’m sorry officer, I was just teaching my…son here how to drive. I’m sure you understand why everything was so…rough out on the road,” Obi smiles. 

The officer looks at Obi with a questioning look. 

“He’s your son?” the cop asks in a tone that suggests he already knows Obi isn’t my father. 

“Of course!” Obi replies as it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Okay, that’s it,” the cop starts, “I’m taking you two down to the station. You,” he points to me,”for driving without a license and you,” he points at Obi, “for stealing a vehicle!”

Obi gasps. 

“This is my vehicle!!!” Obi looks offended. 

The cop grunts and just like that Obi and I are being pulled into a cop car and being driven to the police station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé picks up Anakin from the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is really extremely short but I wanted to update today so this was the longest I could make it. I don't know how much I'll update in the next couple weeks cause I'm missing 10 days of school (wowie) so I have to finish all the stuff I'm gonna miss. Please comment and kudos if you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!

The police man puts me and Obi in a jail cell. The police seem to be having a good day by the number of teenage delinquents in this jail cell. There’s a chick with pink hair and a bunch of piercings that kinda scares me, another boy our age who looks pretty normal, a scene kid who looks like he’s most likely high and a blonde girl who looks pretty nice. 

You know, this whole situation wouldn’t be that bad if it weren’t for Obi’s complaining. 

“I can’t believe you got us into this mess!” 

Apparently I’m to blame for all of this. 

I end up drowning out Obi’s complaining until a cop comes and tells us we each have one phone call. 

Obi’s face goes white. 

“I—I can’t call my grandma she’s gonna kill me,” Obi says. 

“I don’t think you have a choice,” I say while leaving the cell to take my phone call. 

The police man gives me a quarter and directs me to the payphone. I check the time. 12:07PM. My mom’s working so I can’t call her, plus it’s probably better she doesn’t find out about this. 

After some procrastination I call Padmé, she’s pretty much my only friend. 

“Hello?” She answers after the first ring. 

“Hi Padmé,” I answer as confident as possible. 

“Ani? Is that you?” 

“Yeah, look, I kinda got myself into some trouble,” I answer. 

“What kind of trouble,” I can hear the stern look on her face, she’s practically a second mom. 

“Well, you know Mrs. Kenobi? The lady I mow lawns for?” 

“Oh god Anakin, did you sleep with her?” 

“Padmé, I did not sleep with Mrs. Kenobi!” 

Obi hears what I said from the jail cell and gives me a weird look. 

“Well I was hanging out with her grandson, Obi—“ Padmé interrupts me. 

“Wait, you mean Ben Kenobi? As in the captain of the track and field team? Oh what a babe—“

I interrupt her this time. 

“Yes, Ben Kenobi, now can I get on with my story?” 

“Oh Ani! You guys would make such a cute couple! Oh my god—“ 

“Padmé!”

“Fine, fine continue,” Padmé sighs. 

“Okay, well, he wanted to teach me how to drive and a cop caught us, can you come bail me out?” 

“I’ll be there asap!”

I let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks Padmé. I owe you big time. Love you—“

She hangs up. 

The same cop comes over and directs me back to the cell. Obi still looks nervous but ends up calling his grandma anyways. 

*** 

Padmé comes before Mrs. Kenobi. I may be very gay but Padmé’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. 

After she talks to the receptionist for a few minutes they let her come behind the desk to the jail cell. 

“Skywalker, your sister’s here for you,” The police leading her back says. 

I laugh a bit. Of course Padmé would pretend to be my sister. 

The second they let me out of the jail cell I run up to Padmé, hug her and kiss her on the cheek. 

“Thank you,” I whisper in her ear, she laughs. 

She looks behind my should and her eyes land on Obi. 

“Hi Obi,” she greets. 

Obi gives her a death glare. 

“Do I know you?” 

I see a flash of hurt run across Padmé’s face but she covers it up quickly. I grab her hand.  
“Come on Padmé, let’s get out of here,” I lead her to the door. 

I look at Obi before I exit the police station, he looks hurt. I don’t care, he hurt Padmé.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the first part of this chapter. I feel like I haven't updated in a bit so I decided to post about half of this chapter today and I'll post the other half when it's done (which will probably be soon). Anyways, stay tuned, I'll update this chapter as soon as possible.

I haven’t seen Obi since the fiasco with his car but I’ve hung out with Padmé every day since then. In fact, she’s giving me a ride to school today.

Ah, the first day of school. What a joke. I usually hang around my friend Kitster at school since Padmé has a different classes and lunch hour than me. 

I’m in the middle of packing my bang with my new school supplies when I hear a honk outside. I quickly pack up the rest of my things. 

“Bye Mom!” I shout before walking out the door. 

Padmé owns a pretty nice car. She ought to be careful in these kind of areas, she could get mugged. 

“Hey,” I greet as I slide into the passenger seat, “Your still my ride home right?” 

Padmé smiles at me and nods. 

The drive to school is pretty short, I could probably walk the distance, but I’d rather ride with Padmé. I watch the transition from worn down area go to suburban area as I usually do. Our school is located where the suburban area starts. 

Even though we got here thirty minutes early, the parking lot is packed. There’s the pack of popular girls, who all got spots at the front. There’s the jocks who got their spots close to our football field, who is sometimes used for soccer because our school has a very low budget. There’s the outcasts, who purposely chose all the spots in the back. Then there’s us, the normal people, who fill out the rest of the spots. 

We go to such a stereotypical high school it kills me. 

My gaze lands on the group of jocks. I see Obi and damn does he look good. What is he doing with the jocks. 

I recall the conversation I had on the phone with Padmé. 

“Wait, you mean Ben Kenobi? As in the captain of the track and field team? Oh what a babe—“

So, he’s the captain of the track and field team. I beat him when we were racing the other day at the art supplies store. I beat the captain of the track and field team and running? 

I hear a door close. It’s Padmé.

“Well, you don’t want to be late for your first class of the year do you?” She says with a grin. 

I laugh. She knows I cut class half the time. 

I grab my bag from the backseat and start walking towards the school with her. 

I hold my breath as we pass the group of Jocks. I hear Obi speak. 

“Hey, guys, this is the guy I was telling you about!” 

One of Obi’s friends smirks, I recognize him as Nick the douchebag who taunted me all throughout elementary school. 

“Who this guy?” Nick laughs, “He beat you in a race? Aren’t you Anakin Skywalker? The same Anakin Skywalker who lives in a shack and has to mow lawns because his mom is a useless whore who can’t provide for her only child? The same Anakin Skywalker who’s daddy ran away because he hated—“ 

I don’t let Nick finish. Before I know what I’m doing, my fist collides with Nick’s jaw and I hear a sickening crunching noise. He falls to the hard gravel of the parking lot, banging his head in the process. 

When he sits up there’s a cut on his cheek and forehead. His blood stains the gravel. 

“What the hell man?” Nick asks as he wipes blood off his face. 

“Don’t talk about my mother ever again you piece of shit,” I kick him in the side for good measure, he groans. 

Before I leave I give Obi a death glare. He looks as though he can’t process what just happened. 

I grab Padmé’s arm and we walk to class.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2 (5.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of chapter 5

My first class of the day is chemistry and for once, I’m not late to class. 

The chem teacher, Mrs. Everette, hands half the class a bowl of papers telling them to pick one. The paper will have the name of lab partners. I’m not one of the people who end up choosing a name, so I wait for someone to approach me. I hope it’s someone I don’t know, then I won’t have to—

“Um, I guess we’re lab partners?” I squeaky voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn around. 

The voice belongs to Obi.

“Yeah, whatever,” I respond, ignoring him to the best of my capabilities. 

The seating plan hangs on the white board in the front of the class. We’re in the back. 

I take the seat on the left and Obi takes the seat on the right. 

The class starts and Mrs. Everette drones on about something I don’t care about.

About halfway through the class I feel a tap on my arm, it’s Obi.

“Yes?” I whisper. 

He looks at me like I’ll tear him apart at any second. 

“Um—um, ca—can I borrow a pencil?” he stutters. 

I stare at him. 

“I don’t have any pencils, sorry.”

He turns away from me and back to the lesson. Who gives a lesson on the first day of class anyways?

A couple minutes later I feel another tap on my arm.

“That’s no—not what I wanted to say before,” says Obi, turning to me again. 

He stares at me like he’s expecting me to say something. 

“Okay?” I respond and turn away. 

“Look,” Obi starts, “I’m sorry about the whole Nick thing.” 

I raise an eyebrow. 

“I didn't think he’d react that way,” he continues. 

“It’s not like I expected you to,” I respond. 

He stares at me for a moment.

“You know if you keep staring at me people are gonna start to think—“

Obi cuts me off. 

“What do you mean you didn’t expect me to predict how Nick reacted?” 

“You’re a Rich, Obi. People like you are oblivious to how your actions are gonna affect other people.” 

Obi’s face twisted into a terrible, hurt face and for a moment I felt bad. A moment. Then his face turned angry, very angry. He stood up from his chair. 

“PEOPLE LIKE ME? I SWEAR—“ Obi started yelling from the top of his lungs, but Mrs. Everette cut him off.  
“Ben, please take a seat,” she said firmly. 

I smirked. 

“Yes, Ben, why don’t you take a seat?” 

After that, I got up and left the classroom without any explanation, not caring what Obi, or the teacher would think. 

I didn’t go to any other classes that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...long time no see...  
> I don't have any excuses for not writing, I just kept putting it off.  
> I want to start writing this again but I'm not sure because after reading the beginning of this I've realized I've made so many spelling and grammar errors it kills me. I'm thinking of writing all of it then editing it or going back later. (It's gonna be a lot i'm changing the time to present instead of past.)  
> Did I do song of the chapter for this?  
> If I did for this chapter is Pork and Beans by Weezer cause I was listening to them while writing this and I just went to see them in concert (it was so rad).  
> Comment and Kudos to let me know if you want me to continue this!  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin cuts class, meeting someone along the way ;)

I don’t know where to go after I leave school. My mom wouldn’t have started work yet, so if I went home she’d know I cut class. 

Sighing, I walk over to the outside of our school’s soccer/football field and lean against the fence that separates the parking lot from the actual field. I close my eyes, hoping to calm down from the morning’s irritable events. I can hear yelling coming from the field caused by whatever unlucky class has gym first period. The sounds of yelling and wind surprisingly soothe me. 

“You know staying on school grounds while cutting class isn’t exactly inconspicuous,” says a feminine voice. 

I open one eye to see who the voice belongs to, to be greeted by a very short girl with long vibrant blue hair. 

I open the other eye and raise an eyebrow at her. 

“And where do you suggest I go?” I ask her, smirking. 

She smirks back at me. 

“Well, I would tell you but it’s a really sketchy place and you’d probably get lost or kidnapped or something,” she says, keeping her smirk. 

Man, I like her. 

“Very well,” I start. “You’ll just have to show me then.” 

Her smirk expands into a smile as she hears those words. She grabs my hand and runs across the school parking lot to a sidewalk, dragging me along the way. Once we can’t see the school, she lets go of my hand and slows down to a walking pace. This girl should really consider trying out for the track and field team. She would knock Obi’s socks off. 

I have to stop for a moment, wheezing. 

After walking for a bit, the girl realizes I’m not walking with her. She stops and turns around but doesn’t approach me. She starts laughing once she realizes I’m out of breath. 

“Are you okay?” she asks between her giggles. 

I stand up straight. 

“I’m,” I take a moment to breathe,”fine.” 

My struggle to say something without having to catch my breath makes her laugh more. Her laughter makes me laugh and soon we’re both laughing to the point where we can hardly stand up. 

Once we calm down the girl is able to start leading the way to where ever we’re going. 

“So,” I start. “If you’re gonna possibly lead me to a place where I could get kidnapped or killed—“

She cuts me off. 

“I never said you’d get killed.”

“Well, anyways, if you’re taking me to a place where I could get kidnapped, not killed, I think I deserve to know your name.”

She blushes. 

“Well you could’ve just asked.”

A long silence settles between us. 

“So?” I ask. 

“So what?” she looks at me confused. 

“What’s your name?” 

“OH! Right I was supposed to answer that,” her blush deepens. “It’s Tana.” 

The silence returns and Tana seems to be heavily interested in the houses and alleys that surround the sidewalk. 

“Don’t you want to know mine?” I ask her, trying to break the silence. 

She smiles at me. I’ve come to notice that her smirks and smiles are quite adorable. 

“Believe it or not,” she starts. “Not everything is about you, Anakin Skywalker.” 

My mouth drops open, shocked.  
“How—how do you know my name?” 

She shrugs. 

“Don’t sweat it, I know everyone’s and what their relationship is to one another.”

She pauses and looks at me. I close my mouth. 

“I know you’re best friends with Padmé Amidala and you’ve recently gotten into a relationship with Ben Kenobi, MVP of the track and field team.” 

“Obi—Ben and I aren’t in a relationship.” I say, hoping Tana doesn’t realize I’m blushing. 

She laughs. 

“Chill out. I just meant that you guys met.” 

I blush more. 

Tana sticks out her arm out in front of me and smiles. 

“We’re here!” she squeals. 

I look around. There’s nothing here but a dark alleyway and a bunch of trees. 

Tana grabs my hand again and drags me down the dark alleyway. 

“Are—are you sure we’re here?” I stutter. 

“What? You scared, Skywalker?” 

I stop for a moment, causing Tana to be pulled back. 

The use of my last name reminds me of when Obi used it when we were racing. Obi—Oh god. I said all those means things to him. He didn’t deserve that, it isn’t his fault his teammates are assholes. 

Tana looks concerned.

“You okay, Skywalker?” 

“Yea—yea I’m fine.” 

Once those words leave my mouth Tana continues to drag me down the very sketchy looking alleyway. She stops very suddenly in front of a door that you wouldn’t realize was there unless you looked at it long enough. 

“Here we are!” she squeals, opens the door and pulls me in. 

***

“What is this place?” I ask Tana. 

“Well the guy who owned the vinyl store started going out of business so the guy who owned the comic store bought out the vinyl guy and now they’re one store!” Tana squealed before running towards a stack of classic X-men comics. 

The mood of the store was very chill. There was an old Hall and Oates album playing quietly from the checkout desk and the lights gave out a slightly yellow light, making the store look older than it actually was. 

Tana and I were the only customers in the store.

While Tana was looking at comics, I decided to look at some of the vinyls, not that I was going to buy any. I didn’t bring any money with me and my money usually went towards groceries or rent anyways. 

While I was in the rock section looking at albums like The Black and White Album and The Resistance, Tana comes up to me holding out an anniversary addition of X-men and says something about buying it before she runs up to the cashier, the only person working in this place. 

I wait for Tana by the door while she buys the comic. She seems to know the cashier by the way she’s interacting with him excitedly. He looks bored, like he’s used to this. 

Once he hands her the bad with her comic in it, she mummers a quick thanks before running up to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I actually updated kind of quickly!  
> I'm in a big book hangover after reading The Lunar Chronicles and instead of trying to read I decided to write! (yay!)  
> Song of the chapter is (If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To by Weezer (whoops two Weezer songs in a row) because I like the feel of it and it's stuck in my head.  
> Comment and Kudos to tell me you want me to continue and also if you have any ideas of where this story should go (I might take them into consideration idk)  
> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Tana go to a party, with a unexpected host...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my chapters were a little messed up last time so if you were confused last chapter it's because I added a chapter 5.5 but it got posted as chapter 7?? idk if you haven't read chapter 5.5 be sure to go back to part 6 (I think? please tell me if it's still messed up).

“Where are we going?” I ask Tana as she drags me down another set of windy roads. 

She has a exciting glint in her eyes, something I’ve become used to and learned to love. 

“A party!” Tana squeals excitedly. 

Who hosts a party on the first day of school? I didn’t bother asking Tana. 

“Isn’t it like three o’clock?” I ask Tana. 

She gives me a weird look. 

“It’s like eight, dude,” Tana laughs. 

Geez, how long were we out? 

Oh god, I was supposed to go home with Padmé. She’s probably worried sick. And my mom! She’s definitely home by now. I’m so dead.  
“Where is this party anyways?” I ask Tana, hoping we’re not walking there. My feet are killing me. 

“It’s not that far, but we’ll still take the bus,” Tana says still dragging me to a bus stop near a bunch of sketchy houses. 

I stop. 

“Tana, I don’t have any money for the bus,” I explain. 

Having to admit I don’t have enough money to catch a ride on the bus embarrasses me. I can’t even come up with three dollars to get a ride? 

“Don’t worry about it,” Tana starts. “I’m friends with all the bus drivers.”

This calm me down. 

“So,” I start. “What else do you know about me?” 

I’m worried she knows too much. 

“I know you live in a poorer area in the city with your mom. I know that you’ve never known your dad,” Tana pauses. “Hm…What else? Oh! I know you cut grass for Ben’s grandmother.” 

I look at her weirdly. 

“How do you know all of this anyways? Aren’t you just a freshman?” 

Tana shrugs. 

“I have my sources. Don’t worry, nobody else knows as much as I do.” 

Right after she says that, a bus pulls up. I don’t have time to let out a sigh of relief before Tana grabs my hand and pulls me onto the bus.

“Hey, Jim!” She greets the bus driver. He grumbles in response, but doesn’t ask her to pay the bus fare. 

We don’t talk much on the short bus ride. I look out the window and watch the neighbourhoods change from rich to poor to middle class. I look around the bus. One passenger is talking seriously on the phone, with what I can assume is a business partner. He’s wearing a suit and looks like he’s just coming home from work. Another passenger is an old lady carrying a bag full of empty cans, probably looking to go to the bottle depot later to earn some cash. Maybe I could start doing that too. 

“Ani, we’re here!” Tana says excitedly and grabs my hand again, dragging me out of the bus while saying a quick thanks to Jim the bus driver. 

Exiting the bus, I find myself in a familiar area. This is Obi’s neighbourhood. Or his grandmother’s anyways. 

Tana, who’s still holding my hand, pulls me towards one of the houses. 

Dear god no. 

It’s Mrs. Kenobi’s house. 

I stop. Tana gets pulled back. 

“Come on, Anakin! Aren’t you excited!” Tana squeals. 

“Yeah,” I gulp, “excited!” 

Tana continues to drag me through Mrs. Kenobi’s door. 

Wow, this place is packed. There was only a few people in there front lawn, that I cut a couple days ago, but on the inside it’s so packed you can hardly move. I don’t want to know what the backyard looks like if there’s this many people on the inside. I also don’t want to see how my beautiful lawn mowing goes to waste after this party is over. 

“Ani!” a familiar calls. 

Oh dear lord. 

“Hi, Mrs. Kenobi,” I respond, smiling.

Mrs. Kenobi comes down the stairs leading to her room and approaches Tana and I(don’t ask me why I know where her room is located, that was not a good experience). Mrs. Kenobi puts one of her hands on shoulder. 

“Did you get your school supplies?” she asks me, proceeding to rub my shoulder. 

“Yea, thanks for lending me the money for that by the way. I really appreciate it.” I respond. 

“Oh, Ani! You’re so funny! I wasn’t lending you the money, you earned it!” Mrs. Kenobi slaps my arm playfully. I flash her a smirk. 

I should really stop fuelling her fantasy, but it’s kind of fun. I’m terrible. 

Tana gives me a look. 

“Thanks, Mrs. Kenobi. I try to work hard.” 

Tana rolls her eyes. 

“And it shows! Do you think you could cut my grass this Friday? It’s supposed to be very hot, but I can make you some refreshments and if it gets too hot you can always come inside and we can do—“ 

Mrs. Kenobi is cut off Padmé rushing at me screaming my name. 

“Anakin Skywalker! What do you think you’re doing?” Padmé pushes me in the chest. 

“Ow,” I exclaimed, even though the push didn’t even knock me back. 

“I was worried sick! I waited in the school parking lot for an hour! An hour! You could’ve called me!” 

“Padmé, I don’t have a phone.” 

“Well you could’ve told someone to tell me that you cut class! On the first day of senior year? Really, Ani?” 

“Okay, okay. I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you. I was just upset, okay?” 

“Okay, I forgive you but don’t do it again!” Padmé slaps my arm for good measure and I let out a sigh of relief. Everything’s back to normal. Well…there’s still one thing. 

Before I can start doing anything about it Mrs. Kenobi speaks up. 

“So, Ani, who’s this?” Mrs. Kenobi nods her head towards Padmé. 

“I’m his best friend!” Padmé speaks up proudly, even though the fact that she’s my best friend might not be something to be proud about…

Mrs. Kenobi looks at me. Is she jealous? 

“Yeah…what she said,” I clarify. 

“And who’s she?” Mrs. Kenobi nods her head towards Tana this time. 

“Yeah,” Padmé speaks up. “I was wondering that too.” 

So many questions. 

“That’s Tana. We just met like ten hours ago.” 

Tana nods. 

“Anyways…Mrs. Kenobi,” She looks up. “Do you know where Obi—Ben is?” 

Mrs. Kenobi nods. 

“He’s in the backyard, by the bonfire.”  
“Thanks,” I wink at Mrs. Kenobi, I see Padmé and Tana roll their eyes. “I’ll see you Friday.” 

I hear a ‘looking forward to it’ from Mrs. Kenobi before I’m out the door and in the backyard. The backyard is more crowded than the house but I’m still able to spot Obi by the fire with no one other than Nick. Great. 

I take a deep breath and attempt to walk up to Obi. It’s a hard process, the bonfire is closer to the back of the backyard and there’s a swarm of people from where I am to where Obi is. On top of that there’s a swarm of people around Obi. Why does he have to be so…popular? 

It must’ve taken me five minutes to walk the 15 meters to Obi. 

I walk up with him with all the confidence I can muster up but when I see him—actually see him I forget what I was gonna say. Crap—what was I gonna say? I start to back away when I hear his voice. 

“Anakin?” 

I turn around. Everyone’s looking at me. Wondering why the oh so popular Ben Kenobi would be interested in talking to me.

“Um—um, h—hi?” geez, I sound like a mumbling idiot. 

Nick stands up. 

“What’s he doing here?” Nick says in a bitter note. Wow, is it just me or is he saltier than usual?

My face darkens with anger. 

Obi pushes Nick back. 

“Anakin, what are you doing here?” Obi asks in a calm tone. How is he so calm all the time? I mean except that one time in class, but I deserved that. 

“I—I,” I feel myself blushing. “Can I talk to you?” 

Obi shrugs. 

“Sure.” 

He doesn’t move. Even more people are staring at me now. For once I’m starting to feel shy. I gulp. 

“Well?” Obi asks after I don’t respond. 

I catch Nick’s gaze, he looks pissed that I have Obi’s attention and he doesn’t. 

“In private…” I finally respond. 

I hear some people whistle, this makes me blush even more than I already am. Why am I being so damn shy? 

“Okay,” Obi finally responds. I let out a sigh of relief. 

Obi walks up to me and rests his hand on my back, leading me to the very back of his backyard, past the bonfire. 

“Just follow me,” he whispers so only I can hear. 

He leads me into the forest surrounding his backyard. 

“Are you bringing me in the forest so you can murder me?” I ask in total seriousness. 

Obi laughs. A sound that makes me feel like the butterflies in my stomach are going wild and my heart swell. God, what’s wrong with me? 

As we walk deeper into the forest, I start hearing the sounds of the party get quieter and quieter until they’re just background noise. 

Obi and I walk in the forest maintaining a calming silence. 

“We’re almost there,” says Obi after about three minutes of walking. 

“Where are we going anyways?” I ask but Obi doesn’t have to respond. 

Right after I ask I see a clearing in the trees. There’s a small lake in the tiny clearing with a four person picnic bench right on the side of it. 

“Wow,” I breathe. 

The scene is beautiful, especially now that the sun has set and you can see the stars, although they’re slightly drowned out by the city and neighbourhood lights. 

Obi sits down on the side of the picnic bench closest to the lake. I sit next to him. 

“So,” Obi starts. “What’d you wanna tell me.” 

“I just wanted to apologize,” I say, still amazed by the scene around me. 

Obi stares at me. Looking at me like he wants me to elaborate. 

“I didn’t have to make such a scene this morning. In the parking lot and in class. I—I’m just really sorry. I realize what I did what unnecessary and stupid.” 

Obi sits in silence, like he’s trying to process the fact that I just apologized. 

“I’m sorry too,” Obi says. 

“W-What?” I stutter, surprised by his apology. 

“I should’ve stood up for you in the parking lot. What Nick said was terrible. I don’t believe any of the stuff he says. He shouldn’t even be here. I just can’t get rid of him y’know?” 

“But that’s the thing,” I say. “What he said was true, every single word. I live in a shack, my mom has trouble bringing in enough money to keep us going. Even with my income, it isn’t enough. My dad left because he didn’t want me.” 

Obi looks at me like he can’t believe the words coming out of my mouth. 

“Anakin, you work hard to help out your mom, there’s no shame in that. So what if you live in a shack? It doesn’t matter. Your dad left because he was an asshole, not because he didn’t want you.” 

Then, I did the stupidest thing I could’ve done it that moment. 

I kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter's actually kinda long for me (yay!). And I updated pretty quickly ;). Again, if you were confused last chapter it was because my chapters were messed up and I added a part 5.5 (chapter 6) so be sure to read that before continuing with my future updates!  
> Song of the chapter: Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows (also it's in shrek) because I feel like it fits the chapter and it's a good song.  
> Please comment and kudos if you liked this par or if you just wanna motivate me to update. Also comment if you have any ideas for future parts. Thank for reading!  
> ALSO MCR IS GOING CRAZY RIGHT NOW WHAT THE HELL DOES 09/23/16 MEAN? ARE THEY GETTING BACK TOGETHER?????????


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin runs away from the part after his kiss with Obi.

I don't have time to see Obi’s reaction before I dash out of the clearing. 

“Anakin!” I hear Obi call after me.

I ignore him and continue running as fast as I can out of the forest. I get hit it the face a couple times by branches and my legs get cut up by thistles but I keep running. 

Why did I do that? I don’t like Obi or do I?

My head is a mess of confusion. 

Finally, I spot Obi’s backyard through the trees. I can hear my classmates encouraging somebody to ‘chug’. How did Obi manage to get his grandmother to let him throw a party with alcohol? Or even a party at all? 

I break through the trees and into Obi’s backyard panting. 

Everyone has stopped yelling ‘chug’ and is starting at me. I spot Nick, who looks betrayed and confused. What’s up with him? I walk past him and he doesn’t insult me, or look at me at all. This isn’t the Nick I know, but I don’t have time to dwell on it. I have to get out of here before Obi can confront me. 

I walk into Obi’s house, winding my way through people to get to his front door. 

“Ani?” Mrs. Kenobi calls.  
I really don’t have time for this. I try to keep moving but Mrs. Kenobi stops me. 

“Ani? Are you all right?” She looks concerned. 

I don’t have time to answer before Tana and Padmé join Mrs. Kenobi. I’m surrounded by echoes of ‘are you alright’s. I don’t answer any of them because, honestly, I don’t know if I am.

“Padmé, can you take me home?” I say, breaking the chorus of concerned voices. 

Padmé nods and we’re out of there before anybody else can ask me anything else. 

~Obi’s POV~ 

Anakin likes me? I mean if he didn’t he wouldn’t have kissed me, right? 

I call after Anakin once but I don’t chase after him. He seems as surprised as I am about the kiss. 

Do I like Anakin? I mean the lake has always been my favourite place. Did I bring him to the lake because I like him? I haven’t shown any of my friends this place. It’s always seemed like something that was for my eyes only. Then why did I show Anakin?

This is too confusing. 

Sighing, I get up from my spot on the picnic bench and start walking back to the party. 

~Anakin’s POV~

Padmé didn’t ask any questions as we were driving but as soon as we were parked outside of my house she started bombarding me with questions immediately. 

“Why did you have to find Obi? Why did you have to talk to him in private? What happened? Why are you so upset?”

“I’m not upset,” I reply. Padmé gives me a look. 

“Uh huh, sure. If you aren’t so upset why’d we have to leave the party so early? Also, what the hell is up with you and Mrs. Kenobi?” 

“Why does everyone think there’s something going on with me and Mrs. Kenobi?”

“Anakin! Don’t answer my question with a question!”

I sigh. 

“Fine. Fine. I wanted to find Obi and talk to him in private because I wanted to apologize to him.” 

My neighbours are passing Padmé’s car and giving it weird looks. There’s usually no fancy cars in this neighbourhood. 

“Why? What’d you do? Is this about the Nick thing because he totally deserved—“ 

“Yes, it’s about the Nick thing,” I interrupt. “I overreacted—“ 

“You did not!” Padmé interrupts me this time. 

“I may have also said he was an impulsive jerk during chem,” I blurt out. 

“Okay well it’s good that you apologized for that,” Padmé nods as she speaks. 

The car goes silent. I look out the window and spot a lady dumpster diving. I look away. 

“So did he forgive you,” Padmé asks. 

“Yes.” And then I kissed him.

“WHAT?!” Padmé screams. 

Wait did I say that last part out loud? 

“YOU KISSED BEN KE—“ I put my hand over Padmé’s mouth. 

“Could you say it any louder? People aren’t the friendliest towards my kind in this area.” 

Padmé lifts my hand off her mouth. 

“Well anyways, I think you and Ben would make a very cute couple.” 

I can feel my face heat up. 

“Yea, what—whatever, I think I ruined things between us anyways.”

“ANAKIN LUKAS SKYWALKER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” I hear someone scream outside the car. 

Oh god. I completely forgot about my mom during all of this drama. 

“I need to go,” I tell Padmé quickly before exiting the car and walking up to my mom. 

Padmé drives off rather quickly. Smart girl. 

“I’m sorry, Mom.” I say sincerely. 

“You know Anakin, I got a call from the school this morning. They said you cut class. They also told me you punched one of your classmates. Really, Anakin? The first period of the first day of school? “ 

Crap. 

“Well, he deserved it,” I mumble. 

My mom slaps my arm and gives me her ‘parenting finger’. (It’s really just her pointing at me for no reason. Why do parents feel the need to do that anyways?)

“Ow,” I rub my arm even though it didn’t really hurt that much. 

“That’s not what I want to hear! You’re grounded for the month. I also want you to go up to your classmate tomorrow and apologize. If I find out you don’t you’re grounded for the rest of the school year. You know what that means. No going out unless it’s mowing lawns or going and coming home from school.” 

I sigh. 

“Yes, Mom. Love you.” 

She smiles. 

“That’s not going to get you out of anything but I love you too.” She kisses me on the forehead and we walk to our house together. It may only have 2 bedrooms, barely a full bathroom and a kitchen the size of a smart car but it’s my home and I’ve grown to love it. 

***

I’m dreading going to school the moment I wake up. Today I have to apologize to Nick, something I really don’t want to do.  
“Ani! Padmé’s going to be here any minute!” my mom calls from the kitchen. 

Sighing, I get up and put proper clothes on, searching for something that isn’t dirty. Once dressed, I make sure everything I need is in my backpack and head to the kitchen to say goodbye to my mom. 

I hear Padmé honk her horn from outside. 

“Bye, Mom, love you!” I kiss her on the cheek on my way out. 

“Bye Ani! Don’t forget this,” she tosses me an apple. 

“Thanks!” I call before shutting the door and running up to Padmé’s car. 

I enter and close the door to her very bright red car. (When she was choosing her car she said it had to be red so it would attract a lot of attention. Who wants to draw attention to their car anyways? It could get keyed.) 

“Good morning!” Padmé cheers as I get into her car. 

“Good morning,” I say back. 

The drive to school is pretty uneventful. I tell Padmé that my mom has grounded me and is forcing me to apologize to Nick. 

“But that’s not fair! One, Nick’s a jerk and doesn’t deserve an apology and two, if you’re grounded I’m not going to be able to hang out with you other than the times I drive you to and from school,” Padmé complains as we pull into her usual parking spot. 

“I know,” I respond as I exit Padmé’s car. Hopefully Nick’s not in the parking lot this morning, then I won’t have to apologize to him. 

Unfortunately, seconds after I exit Padmé’s car I spot him with the rest of the jocks, including Obi. I suck in a breath. 

“Padmé, I need to take care of something,” I say and nod towards Nick. Padmé nods understandingly. 

I walk over to Nick, trying to keep my breathing stable. As I approach a bunch of people start noticing me and stare, causing Nick to see what they’re all staring at, me. Obi is the last person to notice my presence. My being here interrupted his very import looking conversation with a fellow track and field teammate. 

“Um, hi—hi,” god, I sound nervous. Obi staring at me really isn’t helping. 

“What do you want?” Nick spits. Does spitting assert manliness or something? I suck in a breath. 

“I want to apologize,” I say less nervous this time.

“Wow, wow, wow,” I hear someone say in the background. The person comes forward. Oh god no, he shouldn’t get involved. 

It’s Obi. 

“You,” he points at me, “don’t need to apologize.” 

I wish he’d stop talking. 

“I think Nick deserved to be punched yester—“ 

Nick interrupts Obi. 

“Come on, Ben. Let the fag apologize.” 

The words have hardly gotten out of Nick’s mouth before Obi punches him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been binge watching the Mindy Project.  
> Song of the chapter: Numb by Max Jury because it's a good song and it kind of fits? I'm probably the only one who sees it whoops  
> As always please kudos and comment if you have anything to say about the chapter or have any suggestions for the next part or the future of the story in general. Also comment if you see any grammar or spelling errors I would really appreciate it!  
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 2 Updated!!

Hey guys I updated chapter 2 so y'all should check that out!


	11. Some News...

So this fic has seemed to have some resurgence for while...

I wasn't planning on finishing this but maybe I will? Idk it seems like a lot of you guys want more and if you guys are willing to read it, I guess I'm willing to write it. I also need some writing practice as a may be working on my own novel (YA high fantasy about lesbians, what more could you ask for?) 

If I were to continue on with this story, it would be a rewrite, meaning that I would probably make a new document and upload it separately. It would also mean some major changes in plot points while still keeping the general outline. 

If you are someone who would read a new, updated version of this fic please let me know in the comments. I will be rewriting depending on how many of you are willing to read it.


	12. REWRITE UP!!

I just posted the first chapter of the rewrite!! Check it out: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13688469/chapters/31441062

PS this work is also on my wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/_obikin_trash_


End file.
